


Hugs and Kisses

by animeodango



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeodango/pseuds/animeodango
Summary: I made a fanart ship for this year's Secret Santa, Zee! 💖✨
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xX_zee_Xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_zee_Xx/gifts).




End file.
